Bruises, Cuts and Scars
by Just a Wonderland
Summary: "If anything in life, I didn't think mine would end up like this." Marahel's life can be hard to digest, she hears voices, she sees things that aren't there, she's abused and ridiculed. But that's not it. No, her best friends a werewolf. Things just got that little bit harder. Will she make it in the supernatural world or will she burn out? OC/?
1. Of Misgivings

_**I'm going to give you basic information on this story. 'Kay?**_  
_**Marahel to me means Bitter Death. I know it's morbid but I like the name, and it fitted well with the plot of the story.**_

_**Name: Marahel Winters**_  
_**Age: 17 years old**_  
_**Species: Human (maybe more, I haven't decided yet)**_  
_**Occupation: Beacon High School**_  
_**Parents: Deceased**_  
_**Appearance: (There will be links on my profile.)**_

_**Oh. BTW. The '~' signs before the italic writing means it's a thought, which you probably already guessed but I wanted to make it clear either way!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Of Misgivings**

_"Except for a few small bruises, cuts and scars, well I'm fine. Thank you for asking."  
-Maria Mena_

For most of my short yet long life, I have known nothing but pain. The only time I think I knew of love or felt it was when my parents were alive but that was years ago and now I know nothing but the cold touch of despair, or maybe the hand of pain. It's sad almost, growing up with no one to love you, having to live with a man who was meant to protect you from the hard truths of the world or from scrapes and bruises when falling over, but I've learnt to cope, I've had to.

'Some things happen for a reason and no matter what it is that happens, things get better' that was what my mother always told me, it's the only thing I remember about her. I used to believe that, I used to hold onto it like a mantra, but as I grew older, I knew it would not get better. There was no light; there was nothing to hold onto.

I tried to wait for the light to shine through, but it didn't and I surrounded myself in the darkness and pain. After all it was all I knew in terms of family.

My life was nothing but a pit of anguish and abuse.

And I felt that it always would be.

I was stuck in a trance or maybe a home that was not meant to be mine.

"Marahel, get up. I have people coming round, important people, and you have to get out of my house for the day and if you don't, well you know what will happen, you don't want that do you?"

I awoke to the sound of my uncle's scratchy voice shouting at me to get up, however seeing that I wasn't moving he decided to basically drag me out of bed, before throwing me roughly to the cold hard floor of my bedroom, before I even had the chance to tell him I was awake.

"I'm awake if you hadn't noticed. No need to bruise me this early, people may notice and you don't want that do you?"

My voice was full of spite, but also it held a mocking tone, and I knew immediately I was going to be hurt for my mouth. I groaned internally, this was not what I needed.

_Why did I have to open my fat mouth?!_

He didn't like my little back chat, he never liked it when I did that, he always tried to teach me a lesson, he told me I deserved it, and that was what led me to lying on the floor with him straddling me, while I was kicking and struggling against his restraints. My eyes filled up with frustrated tears, my face felt like it was on fire, so I knew it was turning red from the lack of oxygen and my wrists were throbbing, his grip rather tight.

He leaned down towards my ear, his smoke filled breath invading my nose and he whispered cruelly to me.

"Listen to me you good for nothing little shit; you will never speak to me like that again otherwise what happens later will be even more painful than I had originally planned. Got it?"

With that being said he staggered off me –almost like he was drunk- and walked out the door, smiling smug all the way out. No change there then.

I stared at the ceiling all the while thinking:

_~Why did God have to give me this kind of life? I know I'm different, I feel that I am, the voices I hear account for it but I didn't deserve this. No matter what anyone says.~_

**_~But you do Marahel. You always will.~_**

I shook myself out of my head, trying to get rid of the voices I heard and slowly gathered myself into a standing position. I groaned softly when my back tensed painfully. It must be bruised from last night. What a massive surprise. He was never bothered about how hard he hit me as long as it wasn't noticeable and if it was or I got caught, I made up an excuse. If I didn't, it would just happen again and again until he knew I was beaten into submission.

I carefully walked to my mirror and looked at the reflection.

Staring back at me was a broken girl, someone I never thought I would be or ever even wanted to be, though I doubt anyone really would. The girl in the mirror was skinny, far too skinny to be considered healthy and most of her skin was painted in bruises, an assortment of colours. Her arms were full of scars and fresh cuts, self inflicted, showing her hate for the world or maybe just the life she was led to have. Her hair was brown though it held other colours, it fell loosely down her back and her eyes were a kind of yellowy colour, full of sadness and regret. She looked lifeless, like she couldn't even bare to go on, as if she had given up.

I sighed; looking away from the mirror. I couldn't look anymore, too scared to keep looking at what I had become. I didn't want it to be real. If this was what I saw, what did other people see?

I walked to my wardrobe and quickly picked out something to wear. I shoved on a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey jumper-that had a lot of holes in- and a black coat. I tied my high-tops onto my feet before combing my hair quickly, ridding it of all the tangles.

I made my way down the stairs and towards the door, hoping not to catch the miserable man.

I was not so lucky.

_~Why did I think I was?~_

**_~Stupid Mara.~_**

He stood there, at the bottom of the stairs just looking at me. His gaze flittering all over my body and I tried to hide my shudder of disgust, it reminded me of all the nights he spent—

I hated him. He was nothing to me and I only answered to him because if I didn't I would be subjected to even more pain, more than I wanted or needed in my life.

"You better get out now but I want you back at 8 Marahel. Do you understand me? And if you're late I will punish you."

I stared at him, wondering why I had to be the one stuck with him. When did I ever deserve this kind of treatment? I guess I stood there to long because I was knocked out of my thinking by a hand smacking my face, sending me straight to the ground. I laid there on the floor shocked. That was certainly going to bruise later, hopefully after 8 when I got home so I didn't have to make up some stupid excuse that no one would believe.

"Well bitch, get going."

He held no remorse, not that I expected him to.

I hurriedly got up from the floor, before rushing out of the house, stumbling down the steps a few times. I could hear his laughter as I ran away, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

I ran away, towards my sanctity, the only place I felt safe, even if that was a mere fantasy. It was all I had, and probably the only thing I would ever get for now.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? I'm only posting this chapter and seeing how many people want me to continue. If no one reviews I won't be posting anymore chapters. I know it's probably over done, the whole, Scott and Stiles have another best friend, but I wanted to try my own take of it. Feel free to criticize, as long as it's not anything too mean. Constructive criticism is fine though. Thank you. :)_**


	2. Of Secrets

_**Aloha, I hope you liked the first chapter. One person reviewed so far. I would have liked more than one person, but I'm not too fussed. Either way, here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

_**I don't own anything off Teen Wolf. I only own my wonderful character Marahel and Derek... No? Damn. Okay. Only Marahel.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Secrets**

It's hard walking in silence, all on my own. You wouldn't think it is but I hated it. It gave me time to think. But thinking was something I didn't want to do because if I got stuck in my head for too long, they would talk to me.

I know I sound crazy, believe me I do, but I hear things all the time. I'm 17 years old, nearly 18 in fact, and I'm afraid of being trapped inside my own head. My enemy was me, myself, I and a skeleton in the closet. It always has been. Pathetic really.

_~I'm crazy.~_

**_~Yes, you are. Listen Marahel, you need to tell someone about us. Tell someone. Tell someone about us. Are you ashamed? You shouldn't be ashamed of us Mara. We make you... you. You're pathetic without us, a waste of space.~_**

_~I know.~_

I shook my head, trying to dispel my thoughts. They didn't leave me though. They never did. They hounded around in my head, scraping against the inside of my brain, searching for answers, screaming insults at me, always telling me my faults as if I didn't already know them off by heart.

I didn't know what they were, who they were; I just knew they were there.

No one knew about them. Not even Stiles and Scott. They'd think I was crazy, in need of serious help and maybe I was but I am not willing to admit that to anyone, only to myself.

Personally I think the voices are something to do with my visions. I can't really explain the visions though, I just see random things about people, or places, sometimes even animals, it's like I'm shown there secrets. In all reality, I try to ignore both of these occurrences, I want to be normal, not some weird kid with problems, I don't need to add to my plate but I think there linked because, well, they both came around the same time, even though it's not much to go on, it's all I have going for me right now and I don't have time to research answers, or find someone to help because honestly, my so called guardian would murder me if he heard I went to a stranger for any form of help.

He'd probably think I was telling them my secret, that he abuses me, rapes me, and ridicules me. I could get away, I'm not old enough yet, soon I'll be 18 and free to go wherever I want. I would run away but I have nowhere to go; no one would take me in and even if I could move in with someone, he'd find me, he always does. The thing is he's giving me shelter, even though he's hurting me in the process of providing me with shelter and a little bit of food, I just think it's ok because I'll be free soon.

I felt it.

I don't know how I'll be free, but I will be and I don't care how it comes down to it. I just want to be anywhere but that house, with that monster.

I glanced around after breaking from my thoughts; it was too early to be up, let alone for other people to be out and about, the sun was barely up.

I made my way down the familiar path. It was worn and cracked but it reminded me of the earlier times, where everything was near to perfect. A time when my parents were alive, how we used to always smile and play but not anymore, no, that time was far from gone.

I stopped at the front door and knocked, hoping to God that someone was up, even though it was only nearly 7 in the morning. My prayers were answered when the door creaked open.

"Marahel, what are you doing up so early? Stiles isn't even up yet."

I looked at the Sheriff through half lidded eyes. I nodded slightly at his greeting and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Sheriff, I know it's early, but my Uncle went out again and I don't want to be alone."

The Sheriff looked at me, his eyes questioning as they always were when I knocked on his door at God knows what time in the morning but he did step back and allow me come inside. I always came round here though it was usually a little later than the time now, but I sometimes went round Scott's because I had nowhere else to go this early.

"It's ok pumpkin, head up to Stiles room, you look tired. I'm off to work anyway, feel free to make food, just get some sleep ok?"

And with a quickly nod from me, and a kiss to my forehead, the Sheriff walked out the door.

Sheriff Stilinsky was always reliable, he was kind of like my father figure, the only one I had, and he took care of me. I loved him like a parent, but I never told him that. He was always willing to help me, it was like he knew I was scared of my home, maybe he did know but I don't think he did, and if he did he would have said something about it.

**_~No he wouldn't of, he hates you. You disgust him. He's going to leave you like your good for nothing parents, and so will Stiles and Scott. No one loves you. You're nothing to them but an irritating bug they can't seem to lose. Do us all a favour Marahel and die. The world doesn't need you. You know it as much as we do.~_**

_~Please shut up. Please.~_

I shook my head wildly. My head was pounding from the loud voices. I hated them. They always made me second guess the people I had learnt to trust. It was deafening.

I slowly turned from the door and made my way up the steps, trying to avoid the creaky ones, and opened the first door I came into contact with. I opened it quietly and stepped inside.

It was a normal boy room. You know, messy, full of video games, posters and magazines. I looked around and noticed the small radio; I chuckled lightly at it, knowing that was what Stiles used to hear the police radio calls his father often got. Only Stiles would have one of them.

I saw Stiles sprawled out on his bed. I smiled remembering all the times I had to push him in order to have room to lay comfortably.

Sighing, I unlaced my converse and placed them by the end of the bed, before climbing in beside Stiles.

And with that, I snuggled up to my best friend and closed my eyes. Drifting off into the nightmares I knew that were waiting for me.

•••

_I was running, I don't know what from but there was something chasing me. Something like a wolf. But wolves aren't in California, they haven't been for—_

_My thoughts were cut off as I was tackled savagely to the hard, dirty floor; I felt sharp objects dig into my back, making me think about being in the woods. What was I doing here? Was that even where I was?_

_I looked up and found two red glowing eyes, piercing into my soul; it looked like it was smiling. I shook in fear, I knew I looked pathetic lying on the ground, pale and shaking uncontrollably, but I didn't care. I was frightened._

_It spoke._

_"Such a beautiful specimen, it's a shame I have to do this to you. You could have been so powerful my young beauty, but you don't belong here. You never will."_

_With that, his claws sunk into my body, so easy and I screamed. The pain was too much but I stared into the eyes of my murderer, not with hatred and anger, but contempt._

_"Thank you."_

•••

I shot up violently, panting wildly, before realising I was tumbling from the bed. Down I go.

"WOAH. Mara? Are you ok?"

I looked up from my position on the floor to find a grinning Stiles. I glared at him momentarily before sticking my hand towards him, an obvious sign that I wanted some assistance.

"Give us a hand eh Stiles?"

Stiles just looked at me, before his eyes lit up like a child. He bounced over to me- literally, he bounced- and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up towards him. I crashed straight into him, making me curse lightly at him.

"Thank you. Er... You are going to let go of my hand right?"

He stuttered and blushed before dropping my hand as though it was diseased. I shook my head and smiled at him. I poked his nose before racing down the stairs, laughing all the way while he chased me.

There wasn't much to do today and it was already like 3 in the afternoon (how I slept for that long really stumped me), plus it was the last day of summer vacation, so Stiles and I opted to have a movie marathon. I was going to call Scott and see if he wanted to watch Nemo with us but I was stopped when Stiles said he was practicing for Lacrosse.

_~For some reason I have a feeling Scott's going to be on the team this year. Hm. That's wishful thinking probably. I'll cheer him on either way.~_

**_~Why would he want you to cheer for him?~_**

_~Well why not? We're best friends, he knows I support him.~_

**_~But that doesn't mean he wants you to.~_**

I sighed heavily before looking at Stiles, who was already looking at me with curiosity.

"What's up Mara?"

"Ah nothing, so movie marathon! Finding Nemo first obviously. Yes? Oh good, no objection then."

I laughed at the face my best friend was pulling; he looked like a puffer fish.

"Dude, you look like a fish. Right, so we obviously need a fantasy kind of movie, and a horror!"

"Urgh, as long as we don't have to watch any Saws, they are just too much. How do you even like them?!"

"What? The Saw films are great, ah, there full of blood and torture, oh man, it's so gruesome but it's awesome none the less."

"You my friend are a disturbed child."

I smiled sadly to myself when I realised I really was a disturbed child, but it was just who I was.

I settled into the sofa, curling up beside Stiles, seeking warmth as the movie started.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Please review or favourite, Hell send me a message about any characters you want in my story. Bye now :)  
**_


End file.
